From a standpoint of preventing dampness and rashes, a moisture permeable sheet is used as an exterior sheet material (back surface material) of absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and sanitary napkins. With an absorbent article using a moisture permeable sheet as a back surface material, there has been a problem that water vapor escaped from inside the absorbent article forms condensation on the outer surface of the absorbent article to wet the worn article or the skin of a wearer who is wearing the absorbent article. In addition, when the wearer's skin or the worn article gets wet due to condensation, it becomes not only unpleasant but also necessary to replace the worn article in some cases.
Absorbent articles that solve the above described problem are disclosed in, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2. Patent Literature 1 discloses an absorbent article, which is applied on a region including a crotch portion of a wearer. The absorbent article includes: an absorption core for absorbing moisture; an inner sheet member disposed on a skin surface side of the absorption core and having at least a portion that is water permeable; and an outer sheet member disposed on an external surface side of the absorption core. The outer sheet member includes a porous resin film having breathability and waterproofness, and a water absorbent sheet having breathability and water absorptivity and laminated on an external surface side of the porous resin film.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a urine absorption pad, which is applied on a region including a crotch portion of a wearer. The urine absorption pad includes: an absorption core for absorbing moisture; an inner sheet member disposed on a skin surface side of the absorption core and having at least a portion that is water permeable; and an outer sheet member disposed on an external surface side of the absorption core. The outer sheet includes a porous resin film having breathability and waterproofness, an exterior sheet having breathability and laminated on an external surface side of the porous resin film, and an adhesive mixed with a water absorbent polymer and applied between the porous resin film and the exterior sheet to bond the porous resin film and the exterior sheet.